An open office environment can be a professional setting where multiple employees work in a shared space. One common example of an open office environment is a large room without individual offices/cubicles for individual employees. Open office environments are popular among employers due to reduced area (rent) per employee, and because open office environments are often seen as trendy, dynamic, and playful. Office technology suppliers are constantly seeking to improve the conditions for employees in open office environments in order to increase workplace productivity.